True Or False
by neveroutoftime
Summary: Amelia Pond wasn't the first of the Doctor's companions to be kidnapped and dopplegangered by Madam Kovarian. The first one was actually Rose Tyler many years before. Except, in Rose's case, her doppleganger is designed to not only pretend to be her, but to kill the Doctor. This is a rewrite of series two starting from School Reunion... and continuing through Doomsday.
1. A New Rose

**Hello, this is another fanfiction that I will really pick up work on during the summer (I don't have time due to school right now) and I will continue writing this unitil I finish this, but hopefully everyone likes it, feel free to review, favorite, and follow it. (as every writer asks). ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**Demon's Run Asteroid, ten years before Amelia Pond's arrival.**

Throughout the halls of the base on Demon's Run echoed the sound of Madam Kovarian's heels. That morning she was particularly angry, her dark red lips were pursed together in the best of scowls, and her eyes were two slits on her face. No one dared to speak to her, for they knew if they said one word they'd feel her wrath. Absolutely no one wanted to be dead, no one.

"Move," She hissed at a guard standing in front of one of the base's many doors. He obeyed her command, and she quickly entered in a code on the key pad above the door knob. She secretly hoped that maybe one day the base would update the door system, and they'd simply have to slide a card through to get in the doors. Alas, there was no such thing. She quickly adjusted the silver eye patch she wore on her eye before she entered, feeling as if it were about to slip off of her face, and she'd forget everything she knew about Demon's Run.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she glanced at the scientists scattered amongst the room. "Madam," One of them said, acknowledging her presence with a nod. The woman didn't pay any mind to him, but instead walked to the center of the room where a pool of flesh colored liquid bubbled and rippled at the surface. A grin spread across her face, soon this wouldn't just be a pool of flesh, but it'd be a full grown person. A perfect replica of one of her greatest enemies. Actually, it was her second greatest enemy, the first being the Doctor- whom she'd hated for as long as she could remember- and this second person? Rose Tyler, his companion.

When Madam Kovarian turned to her left she was greeted by the sight of another scientist writing on a clip board, and she discreetly looked over his shoulder at what he'd written. However, before she could see anything, he snatched the clipboard to his side, "Sorry, ma'am, but it's nothing that would interest you." He muttered. She frowned, "I'm sure you know that as a woman in my position, everything is important to me."

He glanced at her, and let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, ma'am, so far the flesh appears to be ready for replication, but…"

"But what?"

He sighed, "We don't have the girl just yet, ma'am, in order for us to create the Ganger, we need her," He said quietly.

"Don't worry about that, some of our men have just gone to collect the girl, she'll be here by tonight."

"But…"

"But what?"

Upon seeing the intense glare on Madam Kovarian's face, the scientist quickly put on a smile, "But nothing, we'll prepare to bring it into human form tonight," He said quickly. She smiled back at him, but hers was a grim smile, one of someone who wasn't truly satisfied. "That's what I was hoping to hear." She then turned on her heels, and left the room.

The scientists all let out a collective breath of relief, "The Devil has left the room," One of them commented. Almost all of them let out a quiet chuckle before resuming their work.

Meanwhile…

**Earth, 2006 CE.**

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS carrying a rather heavy bag of laundry, and blinking into the sunlight. "You were wrong about the weather," She told the man behind her, "It's not cloudy at all! Not a cloud in the sky!"

She heard a groan behind her, and then the sound of the TARDIS doors shutting. "Well, I suppose that could've been the forecast for next Tuesday. Or tomorrow judging by the humidity," the voice, which belonged to the Doctor, said. Rose shook her head and laughed at him, it always amused her when he was wrong for some reason. Perhaps she just took pleasure in seeing that he wasn't always right, that not everything he did was perfect just because he wasn't human.

"Come on, I've got a load of clothes to wash and my mum's expecting to see me in two minutes!" She exclaimed, walking faster as she carried the laundry bag, which had to have weighed ten pounds at least. Funny, Rose thought, I don't have that many clothes, yet my bag is nearly overflowing with them. Perhaps it was time to invest in a new laundry bag.

Rose looked over her shoulder as she neared the Powell estate, and saw the Doctor running to catch up with her. Apparently, he'd stayed behind a moment longer to look at the rather blue sky. "Wait!" He called out to her. She laughed, "I've always wanted to hear you say that!"

The Doctor grinned at her as he caught up, "Sorry, I was-"

"Looking at the sky, I know," Rose teased, cautiously nudging his arm so as not to spill the contents of her bag onto the gravel. The Doctor frowned, "Do you need some help with that?" He asked. She shook her head, "Nah, I've got it. Sides' if I let you take it my mum would never stop teasing us about being a couple."

"Good point."

They walked the rest of the way to Jackie Tyler's flat in silence, their hands occasionally brushing against one another as they hung limply at their sides- though Rose only had one free hand, the other was being used to support her hold on the bag- and small smiles on their faces.

Within minutes they'd reached the flat, and Rose tapped on the door, "Mum! It's me!" She shouted. It wasn't two seconds later that a rather nicely dressed Jackie Tyler opened the door with a dramatic sigh, "You're late!" She shouted at Rose. The blonde raised a confused eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'late'? It's Tuesday, and you said-"

"_Last _Tuesday, Rose. You were supposed to be here _last _Tuesday."

"…Oh…"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Sorry, that would be my fault, Jackie." Rose's mum shrugged, "It's fine, she's safe, all in one piece, and alive. That's all I care about, not that I like the fact that you two are constantly running around the universe. Never have, never will, all I can do is accept it." She then stepped aside, and allowed the waiting pair to come in.

As she passed her mother, Rose noticed for the first time the formalness of her outfit. She was wearing a necklace with a single pearl resting in the collar bone, her hair was curled, her makeup was done rather nicely, and she wore a midnight blue dress that hung loosely on her shoulders. "Whoa, look at you! Who're you dressing like that for?" She asked. Jackie looked down, "I've got a date with Howard again, so far it seems to be working out. Do ya think he'll like it?"

Rose nodded, "Oh he's gonna love it, you look gorgeous," She said pressing herself against the wall as the Doctor slid past the two of them, and stood on the other side of Rose, who tapped him lightly. "What?" he asked. Rose simply gestured towards Jackie, and then he caught on. "Yes, Jackie you look absolutely lovely."

Jackie laughed, "You don't have to compliment me." She said leading them into the living room. The Doctor and Rose sat on the sofa, while Jackie sat on a kitchen chair that happened to be standing near her. "So, Howard's gonna be here to pick me up in about five minutes. If you two want to stick around her for a while then feel free to take some jammy dodgers, I've got way too many of them from last weekend's movie night. Also, Rose? The dryer's broken, so you'll have to hang dry everything unless mister I have two of everything is willing to fix it for me."

"I do not have to of everything!"

"Well how am I supposed to know that?"

"Oi! You two, knock it off," Rose said intervening, "Why don't we just try to fix the dryer? It'll make this whole clothing thing a whole lot easier." The Doctor hesitated before he replied, not quite sure of what he was going to say. "Well, couldn't we just do it in the TARDIS? I'm sure she's got a laundry room somewhere," He muttered. Rose scowled at him, "No, no we can't, I'm washing them here because it gives me a good purpose to visit my mum, who misses me whenever I'm gone. If there is anything we'll be needing from the TARDIS, it's tools so we _can _fix the bloody thing."

The Doctor's face pinched in a slight pout before he gave in, "Fine, I'll go get the-" He was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the doorbell, and he quickly gave up on trying to finish his sentence. The door creaked as Jackie opened it again, and gave a loud "hello!" to Howard. At the same time, Rose's mouth emitted a sound that slightly resembled that of someone vomiting, which caused the Doctor to laugh quietly into his left hand.

"What? It's weird watching mum be all romantic and stuff!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up in a defensive position. The Doctor shrugged, "I can't say I know the feeling," he mumbled as Jackie returned to the living room with Howard in tow. "Doctor this is Howard, Howard this is…" Her voice faltered when she realized she had no idea what to call him. Luckily, he cut in for her, "Doctor Smith, John Smith." He said standing up and shaking Howard's hand. "Hello," the tall, thin man said in reply, "Is he your… cousin?"

Jackie shook her head, "No he's a friend slash co-worker of my daughter's. They do a lot of traveling, they're never around much," She replied. Howard briefly acknowledged this new information before turning to Jackie, "Well, what do you say we head out to dinner? I've got reservations for us tonight, can't tell ya where," His voice dropped to a whisper towards the end. Rose suddenly found herself extremely uncomfortable in the small flat, and leaned a little closer to the Doctor. She watched as Jackie gave Howard a quick nod before turning to the Doctor and her daughter, "No funny business you two. I don't want to come home to a flat full of dal-"

The Doctor gave Jackie a slight glare as she realized what she was about to say, "Don't worry Jackie, when you come back, the flat will be just as it was except you'll have a working dryer," He told her with another smile. Rose nodded in agreement, "Couldn't have said it better."

Jackie beamed at both of them, "Thank you both," She said as Howard began to pull her towards the door, "I'll see you tonight Rose!" She shouted as she was led out the door. "See ya!" Rose cried as the door shut, then she turned to the Doctor, and at the same time, they both folded their fingers into fists and said, "Yes!"

"Not that I don't love my mum, but alone time while at home doesn't happen very often these days," Rose whispered. She looked up at the Doctor, who was still grinning, but this time at her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head, "Nothing, let's get to that dryer, shall we?" He asked.

Rose groaned as he walked past her towards the laundry room, "I'm not a very good mechanic!" She protested. "I can teach you!" He shouted back.

**Just outside the TARDIS, two blocks away from the Powell Estate, 2006.**

Several men in military dress sat waiting in some bushes behind the TARDIS, not a sound was uttered from any of them. They were so quiet that they could almost hear their own hearts beating. The silence was interrupted by a light breeze a moment later which rustled the leaves of the bushes surrounding them. It was the first time in the twenty minutes since they'd arrived that they'd heard any sound that wasn't part of their own bodily functions.

It didn't affect their still postures though, they stayed still as they'd been ordered to do until Rose Tyler came back to the TARDIS. Until then they were to wait. Until then each and every one of the men was a ticking time bomb of pure intent.

In the minutes before they left, some of them had been worried about what they'd do if the Doctor came along with Rose in her return to the TARDIS, but their worries had been cast away when Madam Kovarian simply told them to shoot him. With grim smiles on their faces, each of the men had gladly marched off into battle, prepared for anything the oncoming storm and the bad wolf had for them.

**The Powell Estate, 2006**

The Doctor and Rose had practically taken apart the dryer in their efforts to fix it, but their efforts were futile. Even the Doctor was confused by the broken machine, "I can fix a TARDIS, but I can't fix a bloody dryer, I am a useless time lord," He said dramatically flopping onto the floor. Rose laughed and smacked him with a dust towel, "No you're not, you're just not very good with some Earth technology that's all,"

He looked up at her, and sighed, "This would be much easier if we had the tools from the TARDIS," he mumbled. Rose nodded, "Yeah, it would, you want me to go get them?" She asked. "But, you don't know where they are, Rose."

"Then tell me. Honestly, you could make more progress up here while I'm gone than I could while you're gone."

"Alright then, it's in a room just down the hall from yours on the left. The door's TARDIS blue, hard to miss, hope you find it, but if you don't the ship should lead you straight to it," He explained, handing her one of the flashlights they'd been using to examine the machine. "Thanks," She breathed, heading for the front door. Just as she was reaching her hand out for the door, he stopped her, "Rose!"

"What?" She asked, turning around to face his general direction. The sound of the dryer's parts being shifted about rang throughout the flat as the Doctor stood up, and walked towards her. When he emerged into her line of sight, she tried not to laugh at the piece of white Styrofoam that had found its way into his spiky hair. "What's up?" She asked, managing not to laugh at him somehow.

He sighed, "Just be careful, okay?" his eyes were dead serious, and full of concern. Rose nodded, "I'll be fine. What's the worst thing that could happen?" She asked casually opening the door to leave. He shrugged, "Nothing, I suppose," He replied as she left the flat.

A few minutes later Rose was fast approaching the TARDIS, her right hand was clutching the key that hung around her neck tightly, as if it was her lifeline. A light gust of wind blew her hair out behind her as she walked underneath the darkening sky. It was almost twilight by the time she reached the ship's doors, and inserted her key into the lock.

Suddenly, she felt as if she were being watched, and she turned around as she opened the TARDIS doors, but she saw nothing. She swallowed nervously as she stepped inside the brightly lit time machine, and closed the door behind her, her hands shaking. "That was weird," She mumbled to herself. It was probably just an animal out there, scavenging for food in the field behind the Powell Estate.

Freshly reassured that she was in no danger, Rose proceeded down the hallway, towards the TARDIS blue doors the Doctor had described to her minutes earlier. It took her a moment, but she found it just two doors down from her bedroom. Rose let out a sigh of relief as she turned the knob, and pushed it open. Inside, there were dozens of shelves of various supplies. A wave of worry washed over her as she realized that the Doctor hadn't mentioned which shelf it was on, or any shelf for that matter. "But he did say that the TARDIS would lead me straight to it…" She said aloud, turning on the flashlight and aiming it at the first shelf in front of her.

The Doctor's tool kit (earth edition) was on the third shelf on her right, and it even read in big, bold letters "Tool kit, Earth edition". Rose had a little laugh at the tool kit's ridiculous title before she grabbed it, and headed back the way she came, out of the TARDIS, and back to her mum's flat.

She confidently strode out of the doors of the TARDIS with the tool kit in her right hand, and the keys in her left. As she locked the TARDIS doors, she heard the sound of a branch snapping nearby, and she swung her head around to face the bushes, "Alright, play time's over! Who's there?" She asked the dark silhouettes of the bushes in front of her. No response, "I know you're out there, quit mucking about and show yourself."

This time, she got a response, but not exactly one she'd been hoping for. She'd been hoping it was just some twelve year old boys spying on her, or perhaps Mickey making a surprise entrance. There was nothing in the universe that could have prepared her for this many men with futuristic looking guns pointed directly at her with such an intensity that she was forced to step back far enough that her back was pressed against the TARDIS. Her heart beat faster inside of her chest as she stared out at the men, and her breathing turned into panting, "Wh-What do you want?" She asked.

One of the paler soldiers stepped forward, the name tag on his breast pocket read: Sarofsky, "We need you to come with us, don't make a sound, don't protest, and no one gets hurt," He announced. Rose quickly regained her composure, "Why?" She asked, "Why do you need me?"

"It was our orders to come and retrieve you from the Powell Estate in this year, on this date, and at this location," Sarofsky replied in a monotonous tone. Rose could feel her body betraying her again, she was about five seconds away from a panic attack, "Y-You didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed.

The men all looked at each other, "Grab her!" One of them shouted, and they all began to close in on Rose, whose eyes widened in fear. However, as the first soldier reached her, she seemed to choose the fight response, and she elbowed him in the nose before running away from the TARDIS. They chased after her, each of them firing up their guns as they ran, "Stop!" Sarofsky called, "Stop running!"

Remembering that the men were armed, Rose stopped, and turned to face them. A tear slowly streaked its way down her cheek, and got itself caught in a strand of her now tangled hair. The men quickly surrounded her again, and aimed their weapons at her vital organs. She let out a sigh, "Fine, but before you take me you're going to tell me what the hell you want with me!" She snapped at them.

"That information is classified," said a soldier, who carried a needle in his left hand as he walked towards Rose, "But you'll find out when we get there." Before Rose could ask where, the soldier stuck the needle into her arm, and she immediately began to feel drowsy, "No…" she mumbled weakly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Demons Run asteroid, many light years away…**

Madam Kovarian's face was twisted into a sickening smile as she walked around the two cots. One of them held Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, the companion to the Doctor, and quite possibly his lover. The other held a flesh copy of Rose, whose appearance resembled the blonde's right down to the brown roots in her hair.

The scientist she'd been speaking to earlier, Doctor James Smeade, was taking notes on a clipboard that was attached by a string to real Rose's bed, "So far, both of them appear healthy, we'll just have to see how well the copy does when she's far away from the real one," He observed. Madam Kovarian shook her head, "No, she'll do fine, we've tested many gangers before, and they've done well even if they were on the other side of the universe from the person they're copied from."

Doctor Smeade nodded, "Alright then, we'll skip testing, and I'll retrieve Rose's clothing from the back room."

His boss gave a smile of approval, "Good work, Smeade," She said. "Thank you, Madam," He replied putting down the clipboard and heading into the back room. As soon as he was gone she leaned down over the fake Rose and whispered, "Wake up." Immediately her eyes opened, and she gasped as she took in a breath of air, and sat up.

"Do you know who I am?" Madam Kovarian asked.

Fake Rose nodded, "You're Madam Kovarian, you work to kill the Doctor and all of his allies."

"Very good. Do you know what purpose you were created for?"

"Yes, you created me to-"

At that moment Doctor Smeade came back into the room carrying a plastic container that held Real Rose's clothing. Kovarian looked up at him angrily, but he didn't seem to notice as he presented the Fake Rose with the clothing. "Put it on." He commanded her. Fake Rose smiled kindly at him, and opened the container. As she removed the clothing Madam Kovarian turned to the real Rose Tyler, and gently touched her arm as well, "Wake up," She whispered softly.

The Real Rose woke up in a similar manner to the Fake Rose, the only difference was she didn't stay silent, "Where am I?" She asked, "Where have you taken me?" there was fear in her eyes as she looked rapidly around the room. "You're on Demons Run asteroid, quite a few thousand light years away from Earth," Kovarian responded blatantly. Rose's rapidly wandering eyes centered on her, and she grinned, secretly delighted to have caught the blonde's attention.

"Who are you?" Rose asked looking around the room once more, this time her eyes landing on Fake Rose, whose back was to her, "And who the hell's that?" She asked. Now that Rose was fully awake, she could see that the blonde on the cot beside her was putting on her favorite purple graphic t-shirt and jeans. "That's you, Rose Tyler." Kovarian's voice rang again in Real Rose's ears. Real Rose shook her head, "No, it can't be, there's only one me in the universe, if there's two of us in here, it's a paradox!" She exclaimed.

Kovarian chuckled, "She's smart too, Rose, take notes from her." She gestured to the blonde behind her, who turned around as she put on Rose's sneakers, "Oh I will, but in the information you put in my head, you said that you were going to lock her up somewhere. How will I take notes from her then?" She asked looking Real Rose in the eyes and waving with a smirk on her face.

"You have everything you need to know about Rose in here," Kovarian said placing her fingers on Fake Rose's temples, "And you'll be mentally linked to Rose the entire time she's here with us, which will likely be for a while."

Real Rose laughed, "Like hell I will," She muttered angrily, "I'm leaving right now, and I'm going to go find the Doctor." She then attempted to swing her legs over the edge of the cot, and failed due to an anonymous object obstructing their path to the ground. "What the…?" She looked down, and saw that her feet were chained to the bed, the panic spread anew throughout her body as she looked down at her wrists, and saw she was chained to the bed there as well. There was also a needle stuck into her arm, connecting her to a container of some sort of liquid. A choked noise escaped her mouth as she looked up at Kovarian, "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

The woman's dark red coated lips spread into another wicked grin, "I needed you in order to create the flesh copy of you. Then I programmed orders into the flesh's brain, orders that I have long worked to fulfill, and orders that will at last be obeyed."

"What are the orders?"

Fake Rose suddenly stood up, and turned a dial on the container of liquid by Real Rose's bed, "To kill the Doctor," She replied. "You won't kill him, he'll outwit you, he's smarter than you, and he'll know it's a fake."

Fake Rose let out a laugh, "No he won't, I'm exactly the same as you are, right down to the mole in your right armpit. He will never know the difference, not ever. If he does, it'll be too late because the day he figures it out is the day that he dies."

In that moment, Real Rose could feel the dizziness take over, she was seconds away from passing out, and there was nothing she could do. "You're… wrong…" She whispered before she felt her consciousness slip away.


	2. School Reunion: Roses Have Thorns

**School Reunion.**

**A field outside the Powell Estate, 2006**

The fake Rose had been on Earth no more than five minutes, and already she despised it. The oxygen was a bit too thick for her liking, and where she was standing it smelled like a dumpster. Fortunately, she was nowhere near a dumpster, but she was standing in a rather large field. The grass around her feet was a brownish green, indicating that it was the beginning of spring in whatever year she'd landed in.

"Great," She muttered to herself, "springtime." She then walked in the direction of the white building she'd been told was the Powell Estate, where Rose lived, thinking about the many ways which it was possible to kill the Doctor. She could drown him, but he'd regenerate. Shoot him? He'd regenerate. Shoot him while regenerating? Now that was possible, but there was no glory in that death. If there was one belief she did not share with Madam Kovarian, it was that the Doctor shouldn't be killed in a manner which left them no time to say his goodbyes. Unlike her boss, she had a glimmer of respect for the man she was about to kill. Perhaps that was just a characteristic she'd developed from Rose.

No, it wasn't just a characteristic she'd developed _from_ Rose, because she _was _Rose now. Fake Rose made a decision, from that moment on, she wouldn't call herself "fake Rose," but instead she would simply call herself, "Rose." The thought of her new name put a grin on her face as she approached a clearing in the field of grass, and the TARDIS came into her line of sight.

The box of tools that real- other Rose had been carrying earlier (according to the memories Rose had access to) lay tilted against the ship, waiting to be picked up again. Rose gently approached it, and picked it up, trying to remember what it was for. That's when it came to her, like some sort of freaky vision.

_"__This would be much easier if we had the tools from the TARDIS," The Doctor mumbled from the left side of the dryer. The other Rose nodded, "Yeah, it would, you want me to go get them?" She asked._

_ "__But, you don't know where they are, Rose."_

_"__Then tell me. Honestly, you could make more progress up here while I'm gone than I could while you're gone."_

_"__Alright then, it's in a room just down the hall from yours on the left. The door's TARDIS blue, hard to miss, hope you find it, but if you don't the ship should lead you straight to it,"_

That's why it's there! Rose thought, feeling slightly happier with this realization. She looked down at it once more before resuming her walk towards the Powell Estate, and towards the Doctor.

**Jackie Tyler's flat later that evening.**

The Doctor had been sitting alone with his head resting against the dryer for about ten minutes now, wondering just how long it was going to take Rose to find the bloody tool kit. He was beginning to get concerned, for she'd been gone fifteen minutes longer than he thought would be necessary to get from the Powell Estate to the TARDIS, and back. However, every time he felt this way, he would simply reassure himself that the ship was just making it difficult for Rose to find the room, or he'd deleted it at some point and forgotten.

_She's probably in trouble, _he thought, _I should probably go get her. But, no, she's fine, she will continue to be fine, and everything's alright._

He let out a deep breath as he pushed his worries aside, and pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. The time lord let his hands fiddle with its buttons as if they had a mind of their own, and he accidentally unscrewed several of the nails on the door knob in the process. Whoops.

Seconds later, Rose walked in, and he felt a huge sense of relief wash over him as he stood up to greet her. "Where've you been?" He asked, "I was starting to get worried!"

She smiled sympathetically at him, "Sorry, I got lost in the TARDIS," She replied, "Did you make any progress on mum's dryer?" He looked at the machine, and shook his head.

"That's unfortunate, but now we have this, so hopefully that'll make it easier," She said beaming with pride. The Doctor grinned as she handed it to him, and he couldn't help but notice that there was a new confidence in Rose as she spoke to him. Not that she hadn't always been confident, but it was never as strong as it was in this moment.

Ignoring his thoughts about Rose, he bent over, and began to really work on fixing that broken dryer.

Behind his back, Rose's eyes searched the floor for any weapons she could use on him to get the job done quickly. The urge to kill was strong, and becoming overwhelming. Frankly, she found it frightening. The only thing Madam Kovarian had told her to kill was the Doctor, which meant her brain was hard wired to kill. Her only worry now was that she'd feel the urge again when she was around someone who was not the Doctor, and then she'd kill an innocent.

That would make her feel just as guilty as the Real Rose would. In fact, she'd be overwhelmed by the guilt.

Suddenly, Rose's eyes landed on a wrench the Doctor had used to open the side of the dryer, and her hand drifted towards it as if it had a mind of its own. The urge to kill burned like a fire in Rose's veins, for she was one step closer to killing him. She knew that simply striking him with the wrench would not do much, perhaps it would knock him out, but only temporarily. Killing him would be much harder.

Slowly, Rose lifted the wrench above the Doctor's head, and prepared to strike. Her eyes stared intently at the spot in the back of his head where his occipital lobe was located. At the very least, she'd cause him to lose his vision. That is, if Time Lords had occipital lobes in that area of their brains at all.

However at the last second, before she could strike him, he turned around. "Oh, thanks, I was looking for that," He said, oblivious to her stare. Rose quickly shifted her position to a much more relaxed one, "Yeah, thought you might need it," She replied as he took it from her hands. As he began to work once again, she wondered the reason as to why he hadn't questioned her appearance. Either he hadn't noticed it- which was unlikely, she made it pretty damn obvious-, or he didn't want to.

Either way, Rose was going to have to be more careful around him. If he noticed she was trying to kill him, and figured out what had happened, she was going to die.

Speaking of killing and dying… Rose's urge to kill was growing stronger, but she knew now that she couldn't kill him. It wasn't the right moment. Right now is not the time, she told herself, not for him at least.

Rose cleared her throat, "I'm gonna get some fresh air, it's all dusty in here," She muttered, coughing for emphasis. The Doctor looked up at her, "Don't go too far, alright?" He asked. She nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile, "Alright." She then left the room swiftly, not hesitating or looking back.

As soon as Rose was out of the flat she felt a wave of relief wash over her, the bloodlust was still strong, but it wasn't overwhelming. She leaned back against the wall, and took a series of deep breaths. Calm down, she thought, you won't make it a day if you go on like this. She still wasn't calming down, her desire to kill was too much.

This was the one flaw in Madam Kovarian's seemingly perfect plan, Rose was perfectly alike the other Rose in every way, but she was designed to kill. That was the one thing Kovarian hadn't thought of. She had programmed Rose so she'd be focused on one thing, killing. This was a task that was only intended for the Doctor, she'd told Rose. However, the blonde was positive she was lying, and she didn't care about other lives, so she made sure that Rose wouldn't hesitate to knock down anyone that was in her way. She made sure that Rose couldn't resist the opportunity to kill. And right now, she was like an addict who hadn't had a fix in two days. She was going insane without killing.

Some time passed as she stood against the wall, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes before she heard footsteps approaching her. "No, oh please no," She whispered, turning her gaze towards the sound.

Sure enough, her neighbor, Reyna Stalls, was walking straight towards her with grocery bags in her hands. There was a visible expression of exhaustion on her face, and a bead of sweat making its way down her forehead as she inserted her key into the lock on her front door. All of Rose's attempts to repress her killing desires faded away in that moment and she pushed herself off the wall, ready to kill. She approached her neighbor cautiously, in the manner that other Rose would, and gave a slight, "A-hem," before Reyna opened her door.

Rose's neighbor turned around slowly, and smiled, "Oh, hello Rose. My goodness it's been a while hasn't it?" She asked kindly, brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. Rose laughed, "Yeah, it has. How've you been?" She asked in response.

"I've been good, wonderful actually. Since you've been gone I've gotten married," She said waving a ring fingered hand in front of Rose's face, "and I've also gotten myself involved with a little company called Torchwood. Interesting job, nothing too serious, but it keeps the money coming in."

"Hmm… Sounds lovely. Would you like some help with those? Couldn't help but notice that you're beginning to sweat."

Reyna looked beyond relieved to have Rose's help, and quickly nodded, "Oh my god, yes!" She exclaimed handing Rose two of her seven bags. Rose raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh, come now, I'm sure I can handle more than two," She said. Reyna sighed, "Rose Tyler, you're a doll," She replied, handing Rose one more bag before at last opening her door, and inviting Rose in.

The blonde smiled as she walked into the flat, and towards Reyna's kitchen. The other woman was quick to follow, and she set her grocery bags down besides Rose's. "Thank you so much, Rose. I know we don't know each other particularly well, so I really appreciate your help," She breathed, and then she grinned.

Rose returned the smile, but hers dropped faster than Reyna's because she could feel the bloodlust growing even stronger than it had before she'd seen her neighbor walking down the hallways. Ignoring it for the moment, she removed a loaf of bread from one of the bags, and stashed it in the pantry which happened to be right next to Reyna's kitchen knife holder.

Slowly, Rose reached down, and grabbed the handle of one of the knives as Reyna began to talk about something she wasn't listening to. She didn't care. Her mind was so focused on killing Reyna that she didn't care what she was saying at that point. Her heart began to race with anticipation of the kill, and her vision tinted red.

"… and then I thought why don't I do the grocery shopping tonight…"

Rose slowly approached her victim from behind, her eyes focused on the location of Reyna's spinal cord. That was where she'd cut, where she'd surely kill her.

"… but then I got these weird feelings, and I started craving pickles with honey mustard on them…"

Rose still wasn't listening as she lifted the knife to kill, and drove the knife into a swan dive into the direction of Reyna's back.

"… and then I was in the store when I got the results back, they were positive, I'm-"

Reyna's sentence didn't end the way she thought it would, instead, it ended with a sudden gasp as everything around her was suddenly white hot, and nothing but pain radiated throughout her body. The pain was like the most intense fire she could imagine, burning through everything it touched, and causing the life to fade from her eyes. Then it all stopped, and it was quiet. Reyna couldn't feel a thing.

Not even when Rose stabbed the knife into her back ten more times.

**Jackie Tyler's Flat…**

The Doctor's head snapped up as soon as he heard the sound of Rose's footsteps when she came through the door. "Oh, thank god you're back, I was beginning to get worried again," He said standing up and walking towards the front door, "You've been gone long enough for me to have completely fixed the dryer! It's working and running a load right now!"

His companion smiled brightly, "That's wonderful! Sorry I was gone for so long, it's just, I'm really upset that I missed the date that I was supposed to see my mum," She said, the lie well hidden in her voice.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Jackie's perfectly fine with it, and it's not like we can go back and fix our mistake," He told her. Rose sighed, and put a hand on his arm, "Oh, I know that, but I just can't stand seeing the sadness in her eyes. She thinks that I've forgotten about her, that I've put my traveling with you over my love for her."

"Does she really think that?"

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"Well," he said, licking his lips and smiling coyly, "We'll just have to change that won't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell her what you've just told me," He whispered, "Then you let your mum know that no matter how long you're gone-"

"I'll always care about her?"

"Exactly."

This whole conversation was about to make Rose vomit with how incredibly stupid and cheesy it was. Perhaps it was because she was unable to love to the degree that other Rose was, and perhaps it was her burning desire to kill him right then.

Instead of giving into her desires, however, Rose feigned a smile, "That's brilliant, and definitely worth a try."

Suddenly, the bloodlust became strong again, and a new idea popped into her head. Something Madam Kovarain had told her just before she'd left Demon's Run, and something that would cure her urge to vomit.

_"__You should be aware that everything you see, Rose sees," Kovarian told her as she handed her a vortex manipulator. Rose nodded as she strapped it tightly to her wrist, "So if I punch someone, Rose sees me punch someone?" She asked._

_Kovarian nodded, "Yes, and she will absorb your guilt, she will take most of the blame for it. The only remorse you'll feel will be hers, not yours since you two are connected."_

_"__What about other feelings? What about love?"_

_"__If Rose loves someone, you will not love them as intensely as she does, but you will know who she loves, and who she does not. This should be a major help in destroying the Doctor."_

At the time, Rose hadn't understood what Kovarian had been saying, but now she did. Now she knew how the other Rose felt about the Doctor. The bloodlust rose in her again, but this time her motivations were not to kill, but to torture, to cause pain to the other Rose.

She quickly reached her hands up to the Doctor's face, and before he could even process what was happening she planted her lips onto his, and kissed him. She could feel the shock radiating off of him as he tried to process how to react to this. As she pulled away, she felt the slightest sense of agony somewhere in the back of her head, and she knew that the other Rose had seen everything.

"Wha…?" The Doctor mumbled quietly as he tried to pull himself together. "Sorry," Rose uttered out with a sheepish smile, "I…I should probably go to bed now… I'm exhausted and I am not thinking straight." He nodded slowly, "Right, of course, and don't-don't worry about it," He said as she walked past him, and towards her bedroom.

As soon as he heard the door slam, he touched his fingers to his lips gingerly, and laughed, "Despite the fact that that was extremely weird and out of character for her, she's a really good kisser when she's not possessed by Cassandra," He told himself before heading towards a room in the flat where he could get some sleep of his own, after all, it had been a long time since he'd had any sleep.


	3. School Reunion: Mickey's Theory

_**Sorry it took so long to get ths out! I got busy with exams and then school got out and I went on vacation and stuff and it was nice, but now I'm back and I know what I want to do with this fanfic now. ENJOY MY RETURN DARLINGS...**_

* * *

**Demon's Run Asteroid…**

Madame Kovarian paced slowly around the little pod where Rose was being kept, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. The medical team flitted about all around her, each of them waiting for some kind of order from the incredibly silent woman.

She gently leaned down, and opened the little door that was strategically placed above Rose's face. "She's asleep," She whispered to the girl, "You can wake up now,"

Suddenly, Rose's eyes opened, and she let out a loud gasp as she attempted to sit up, but was unable to due to the fact that she was bound to the bed by metal cuffs. From the monitors on the near side of the room, Kovarian could tell that Rose's heart rate had increased rapidly. She looked down at Rose, "How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, her dark red lips forming a sickening smile.

Rose looked at her in confusion, a look that quickly faded as the memories of the previous day came flooding back to her, "Let me go!" She shouted, struggling against the metal cuffs, "Please!"

Kovarian just laughed at her, "Oh, but you see my dear, we can't do that. You're important to the task at hand," She hissed. Rose shook her head, "If you hurt him," She said through her teeth, "I'll bloody kill you."

"Then there wouldn't be much of a difference between you and your doppelganger would there?"

The blonde in the pod fell silent, and Kovarian began to speak again, "This is the last time you will wake until the ganger completes her mission," She told Rose, "Believe me, my dear, you'd better enjoy it while it lasts, because in five minutes you're going back under. The only reason you're awake right now is because I need to deliver a message to your ganger – she's listening in on this conversation right now – I need her to know that if she doesn't control her blood lust, she'll be caught."

Rose felt a tear streak down her cheek, she could remember how helpless she felt when she watched her ganger kill the young, pregnant Reyna without a single hint of remorse. She'd wanted to scream, in fact, she'd tried several times when it happened.

_"Stop!" Rose cried as she watched her hands- the ganger's hands grip the knife. "Please, no!" Her breathing quickened as the ganger brought the knife high over her own head, and began to swan dive it towards Reyna's back. _

_"Turn around!"_

_"Stop her!"_

_"No!"_

_"Stop!"_

_Several incoherent sobs left Rose's throat as the knife plunged into Reyna's back. Rose desperately attempted to look away, but she couldn't. She wasn't even in control over her own body. Someone else had taken the wheel, and forced her to kill. _

_When Reyna fell to the ground, every curse word in Rose's vocabulary flew out of her mouth at once as she screamed at the ganger. _I hate this bitch, _Rose thought, _I hate her.

Rose spat in Madame Kovarian's face, and grinned at the woman's suddenly pinched features, "I'm sure the devil got your message, ma'am," She growled.

Kovarian turned to the nearest doctor, who was working on putting some sort of liquid into a syringe, "Put her back under," She hissed, "Now!"

The woman immediately squeaked out a quiet, "Yes ma'am!" before sliding the syringe into Rose's arm, "I'm sorry," She whispered. Rose shook her head, "It's okay," She replied as the drugs began to take a hold of her mind.

"Good luck, Doctor," She breathed, then she fell under the spell of the drug.

* * *

**Jackie Tyler's flat, eight o' clock in the morning…**

The ganger version of Rose awoke surrounded by pink. Pink bedsheets, pink walls, a pink chair in the far right corner of the room, and pink pillows. It was far too much pink, but for some reason – which she suspected had something to do with her being linked to the real Rose – she didn't mind it. In fact, she almost liked it.

She smiled, and sank further into the mattress, which was actually quite comfortable, "I could get used to this," She breathed, fingering at the beam of light that shone through her window, letting its warmth touch her newly formed fingers.

Suddenly, she heard a rumbling sound come from her stomach, and she looked down in brief confusion before remembering that this was a sign of hunger. Apparently she had to eat before she killed the Doctor. "Well, let's eat then, Rose," She said, speaking this time to the Rose who was imprisoned on Demon's Run.

Slowly, Rose swung her legs out of bed, and rolled her head around on her neck. She still felt sleep clinging to her body, causing her to let out a groan as she walked towards her bedroom door. The first thing she saw when she opened it was the Doctor's grinning face. Oh, how she wanted to stab him right then and there, if only she had a weapon.

"Good morning, Rose Tyler!" He shouted, causing her to cover her ears. A frown appeared on his face, and she smiled in satisfaction, a smile he probably mistook for joy. She was simply happy to have caused him pain, "Good morning, Doctor," She muttered, pushing past him, and heading straight for the tea cup that was waiting for her on her counter. He followed her, and sat down in a chair behind her.

"What're we doing today?" She asked him, actually curious as to what the day's events were. The Doctor held up her cellphone, "Mickey called about an hour ago," He replied, "He thinks something's up at a nearby school, can't remember the name, wasn't really listening, but it was something about all the staff leaving and being replaced by a lot of strange newcomers. I think it could be worth checking out, but it's probably nothing."

Rose nodded slowly, and sipped her tea. It was the perfect temperature, tasted amazing, and it almost made her consider abandoning her mission just so that she could have tea like that every morning. If the Doctor were dead, that wouldn't happen.

"Stop being ridiculous," She told herself under her breath. "What was that?" The Doctor asked, looking up at her. She shook her head, "Nothing," She muttered, "I'm just waking up still. Don't feel like dealing with Mickey at this moment."

The Doctor frowned, "Are you alright, Rose?" He asked, standing up, and moving towards her. Rose simply laughed at him, "Of course I'm alright!" She exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed, "Well, you've been acting strangely ever since you came back from the TARDIS last night," He replied, "And you haven't even noticed that your mum's gone." He pointed to Jackie Tyler's open bedroom door. Rose calmly set her cup of tea down, and walked over to the only other bedroom in the flat.

The first thing Rose observed about the room was that the bed's sheets weren't even slightly wrinkled, the bed looked exactly the same as it had when Rose and the Doctor had arrived at the flat the afternoon before. The second thing Rose observed was the framed photograph of Jackie and Howard in front of Big Ben on the left side of the bed. That certainly hadn't been there before, not according to all of the real memories that Real Rose had unwillingly given her access to.

"I don't think she ever came back last night," Rose whispered, looking back at the Doctor to see him right behind her. She nearly jumped, but managed to keep her cool. He nodded, "She didn't, I was awake for three hours after… after... um…"

"After we kissed, Doctor?"

"Yeah… that. Why did you do that by the way?"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it, so I did."

A strange look appeared on his face, but he didn't question her reasoning. Not out loud at least, but Rose knew he was pondering it heavily in his head. The other Rose would never have said something like that, she would've simply blushed like a young school girl and apologize for the random romantic act. Rose gave herself a mental slap on the face for her mistake, for almost exposing herself as a killer.

She cleared her throat, "Anyway, you were saying about my mum not returning?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Jackie Tyler's loud voice screaming, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Rose immediately ran towards her mum, "My god! Where've you been?" She cried. Jackie laughed as her daughter approached, "Rose, calm down! I just spent the night at Howard's. Normally I'd invite him over, but you two were here so I thought, hmm, best not do that," She confessed.

Both fake and real Rose wanted to throw up, Jackie staying the night at Howard's most certainly meant that they'd be doing things that neither Rose wanted to even think about Jackie and Howard doing. Rose visibly shuddered, and pushed the disturbing thought aside, "Disturbing news aside, I'm going to go get dressed, and then," She turned to the Doctor, "Then we're going to see Mickey."

He nodded in agreement, and Rose ran off to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Rose emerged from her bedroom wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans, and a broad smile on her face, "Ready to go?" She asked the Doctor. He returned her smile, "Allonsy!" He shouted, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the flat's door. "Bye, mum!" Rose cried as the Doctor flung the door open, and pulled Rose through it.

"Have fun, you two!" Jackie cried, then, poking her head through the window, she added, "But not too much fun!"

The last statement from Jackie elicited a "Mum!" Response from Rose, and a laugh from the Doctor as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**Mickey Smith's Flat… Nine o' clock in the morning.**

Mickey Smith sat at his laptop, the website for a nearby school was displayed onscreen, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he thought of what to search next that would help the Doctor and Rose in their investigation.

He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of the TARDIS materializing behind him, in the exact spot where he'd placed a pile of important papers earlier, papers that would allow the two of them to get into the school. "I'm gonna kill him," Mickey muttered angrily as he watched the ship appear before him. When the noise stopped, the doors opened, and the Doctor appeared with Rose at his side.

"Hello, Mickey Smith!" The Doctor exclaimed, "What do you have for us today, mate?" He asked. Mickey rolled his eyes, and glanced at the bottom of the TARDIS, "Your ship is sitting on it," He replied. Rose's eyes were the first to follow Mickey's to the floor, her gaze landing on a single corner of a piece of paper that was sticking out from underneath the ship. A giggle escaped her lips, "I'm sorry, but it's a little funny," She confessed.

Soon enough, the Doctor was joining her in her laughter, and the only person left in the room who wasn't laughing was Mickey. He cleared his throat, "Well, you're not going to find it so funny in a moment. Those papers are going to allow you to get into the school to investigate," He told them, "Undercover."

Rose frowned, "Undercover?" She asked angrily, not liking the idea of possibly getting into a costume and putting on a happy face all the time, having to resist the urge to kill everyone around her. The thought was almost enough for her to smash Mickey's thick skull into the desk behind him.

Mickey nodded slowly at Rose, as if she were a child, "Yes, Rose, undercover," He replied. The Doctor grinned, "Brilliant, I'll just move the TARDIS to the other corner of the room, and then we'll get started!" He exclaimed excitedly hopping back into the ship.

The other two watched the TARDIS dematerialize and rematerialize in a completely different section of the room, obscuring their view of Mickey's massive bookshelf, which was completely full. The only time lord in the universe stepped out of the blue box a moment later, and picked up the smushed papers on the floor. After a moment he handed a few of them to Rose, and he snickered under his breath as he did so.

Rose didn't have the same reaction, "A lunch lady?!" She cried, "I have to be a bloody lunch lady?!" She glared at Mickey, then at the Doctor, lightly smacking both of them in the chest with the papers. "Ow," Mickey squeaked out in response. "What a baby," Rose whispered to herself.

"I've sent copies of both of these applications into the school, they've already accepted you both," Mickey said, ignoring Rose's complaints, "They're short on staff, so that may be part of the reason, but I suspect something else is at large here. You both start tomorrow. Any questions?"

Both Rose and the Doctor blinked, and Mickey crossed his arms in satisfaction, "It feels good to be in control for once," He said, mostly to the Doctor.

The time lord turned to Rose, "Want to start work now, or later?" He asked, motioning to the TARDIS. Rose shrugged, "Now, I'm bored, and I don't feel like waiting till tomorrow," She replied, looking briefly at Mickey, "Hopefully you can keep yourself busy until then."

He sighed, "I suppose I'll have to," He said as he watched Rose reenter the TARDIS. The Doctor gave Mickey a brief wave before he too walked back inside the blue box.

All that Mickey could do then, was watch them fade away into tomorrow. Literally.

* * *

**Two days later…**

The only interesting thing that Rose had heard that morning was that a student had left class and gone home sick. She found it sad that that was what she considered to be interesting, but it was. There was literally nothing else interesting in all of her coworkers conversations, all they spoke about were things like their children, or their husbands, or what they were wearing tomorrow.

Nothing that would interest a killer.

She glared at all the women around her, feeling a strong urge to kill each and every one of them. Suddenly, she felt a warmth coming from between her fingers, and she looked down to see that she'd crushed a chip in her anger. Rose quickly picked the thing off of her fingers and ate it before anyone could notice that she'd stopped working.

Rose quickly resumed serving food to the growing line of hungry students and staff, glaring at the Doctor as she served him, and receiving a smirk in return. "Sit with me?" He whispered. Rose nodded, "Definitely," She replied in the same hushed tone.

A few minutes later, when no one was looking, Rose grabbed a wet cloth, and headed off towards a table where the Doctor was sitting alone, the urge to kill seeming to vanish as she left the room full of lunch ladies. She glared angrily at him again as she began to wipe the table with the cloth, so that she'd appear to be working, "Two days, we've been here," She muttered.

He scoffed, "Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us on to this," He replied. Rose sighed, "He's not my boyfriend, not really. Actually the status of our relationship is kind of confusing,"

"But he was right, Rose. Boy in class this morning, got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

Rose's heart began to pound in her chest, and his voice slowly faded into silence as she felt the urge to kill him began to grow strong again, and it was starting to overwhelm her. _Not here, _she thought, _Not in such a public place…_

She glanced at the chips on the Doctor's tray, and went after those instead of him, "Have you tried the chips yet?" She asked, mostly to distract herself. He nodded, "Yeah, they're a bit… different," He replied as Rose bit into one.

"I think they're… delicious," Rose said sitting down across from him. "It's very well behaved, this place," The Doctor observed, "I thought they'd all be happy-slapping hoodies, happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Yeah?" Rose gave him an irritated look, but he continued rambling, "Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

Suddenly, one of the lunch ladies that had irritated Rose earlier approached their table, "You are not to leave your station during a sitting," She practically hissed at Rose. The blonde stood up, "Maybe I wanted to," She replied, "I was just talking to this teacher, you see, and he doesn't like the chips."

The lunch lady frowned at Rose, "Just because you wanted to, doesn't mean you can, you've got a job to do," She growled, then turned to the Doctor, "And just so you know, sir, the menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance, so if you don't like it then shut your trap and eat it anyway. I swear, people these days don't appreciate being cooked for," She added as she and Rose walked away.

A few minutes later Rose was back in the kitchen scrubbing a filthy bin with a wash cloth, and watching the other lunch ladies bring out a large, silver container that seemed to have steam rising from it. All of them were wearing masks, something Rose found highly suspicious. She watched as they cautiously rolled it down the hall towards Rose.

"Keep it steady," One of them said, the "Vest Lady" as Rose had named her, since all she talked about all fucking day was her clothes, "Don't spill a drop." None of them paid attention as Rose put the newly clean bin back in its place, and watched them from afar.

Suddenly, a single drop of yellow liquid spilled from the container, and the Vest Lady glared at the other three, "I said keep it steady! Careful," She warned them.

They began to move a second container of the stuff, when Rose's mobile phone rang, and she quickly rushed to answer it. "What have you got?" She asked quietly. "Confirmation," Mickey's voice replied, "I just got into army records. Three months ago massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings lights in the sky and shit. I can't get any photos because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out."

Rose hardly listened to him, "Tell you what, though – three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced," She whispered as the lunch ladies moved the second container in her general direction, "And this lot are damn freaky."

"See? There's definitely something going on," Mickey said, "I was right to call you home."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I thought you called me home just to – well, just to call me home. You do things like that, hell I did it for you once."

"You think I'd just invent an emergency?"

"S' not that hard, Mickey."

"That's the last thing I'd do."

Rose stopped listening to him at that moment, because just then one of the lunch ladies screamed out, "Holy shit!" as the container fell over, and spilled its contents all over her.

"Gotta go," Rose said into her phone before hanging up on Mickey. She watched as the woman screamed, and the others rushed to help her up, and pushed her into another room. Rose rushed to dial the emergency number, and was just about to hit call when one of the other women poked her head out of the door, and glared at Rose, "What're you doing?" She asked.

Rose held up her mobile, "I'm calling for help," She said. The lunch lady sighed, "There's no need for that, she's fine," She replied as the woman in the other room screamed, "She does that." And with that, "Justice For The Homeless" lady was gone.

As soon as she left, Rose walked around the counter in front of her to see what was spilling out of the container they'd been rolling down the hall. It was some sort of yellow goo, Rose gently poked at it through her latex gloves, "What the bloody hell is this?" She asked herself.


End file.
